Timeless love
by violet167
Summary: They were both meant to love each other but one mistake changed it all. She travelled back through time upon a wish to fix it all. Misaki will learn it isn't so easy to change history. Their love will continue forever but maybe certain events will change. Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

_**This marks 2 years I've been on the archive so I decided to bring two new stories and update all my stories today. Thank you for following me these 2 years and enjoying the weird and perverted stuff I post XD. Please enjoy and leave your feedback in the reviews.**_

* * *

 _~Prologue~_

* * *

 _Year 2027._

 _I wish I could go back in time and change it all. I'd make every mistake disappear. Then maybe, just maybe I wouldn't have hurt him. He would still be happy and alive. It was my fault it all happened. If only I wasn't so stubborn and just listened. You wouldn't have a fate like that. I'm sorry for everything that happened. I am sorry to my husband Takumi Usui._

Year 2017. March 18th.

The streets were busy early in the morning. The roads were filled with cars hustling to reach their destination. Pedestrians were hurrying as they made their way to ride the earliest train they could get before it became too crowded. Students had woken up to see the results of their entrance exams for college. One particular young lady sat by a computer in a library nervously awaiting to see her results. She wanted to get into the finest school in Tokyo on a scholarship. She took one deep breath then looked at her results.

 _Dear Misaki Ayuzawa…...You have been accepted…._

She could not believe what she had just read. She had been accepted to that school. She knew she could do it but to think she actually got in Misaki was extremely excited. She had to let her mother and sister know. She logged out the computer and ran out the library.

 _I got in!_ She chanted this over and over again in her head. She needed to let her mother know. After all those times of working hard to pay the bills for her family something great happened. Something that will help her future. Once she graduates from that school she can find an even better job to work at.

Misaki hurried down the street wanting to let her mother know the good news. She came up to the familiar gates and went up the steps.

"Mom! Suzuna!" She called for her mother and sister but there was no answer. Misaki checked all the rooms but there was no one there. "They were here when I left."

"In here!" A voice called but she didn't know who that person was. An intruder?

She cautiously went over prepared to fight whoever it was. The person seemed to be in her room. She pushed back the door and saw the frame of a woman backing her.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked. She backed down a little because it was a woman instead of a man.

The woman chuckled. "I'm as feisty as ever. Now I know what he meant by that."

"What? Listen lady I don't want to be rude but you shouldn't just walk into someone else's home. There's nothing worth stealing here anyway."

"Well I'm not intruding if it's my home too right?" The woman continued to look at a few photos Misaki had in her room.

"Maybe she's crazy," Misaki muttered under breath. This was ruining the mood of her being accepted. "Listen. I will call-"

Misaki paused when she saw the woman turned around. It was as if time had slowed down when she saw the features of the woman standing in front of her. She looked the same as Misaki but a little bit older.

"Don't tell me I dreamed the whole accepted thing. Ugh it's all fake," Misaki began to smack her head. _It was all a lie dammit!_

"You actually got accepted and this isn't a dream," The woman smiled extending her hand. "Hi! My name is Misaki Ayuzawa, the you from the future."

"What!?" Misaki exclaimed. No way was this woman her. They looked alike but there was no way someone could come from the future.

"I don't know how it happened. I just made a wish one night and here I am. And I know you are doubting this but I'll confirm I'm you. When dad left you waited by the gate for him every night. When he never showed up you made a promise you never told mom…."

"I'll take care of mom and Suzuna forever and whenever dad returns I'll never accept him."

They both said it at the same time.

Misaki couldn't believe it. She never told that promise to anyone. Not even her best friends. "So you're me? Why are you here? I mean doesn't that change the future?"

Future Misaki nodded. "Yes and I'm hoping it does. There are a few things about our future I need to change for the sake of my husband."

"We're married?! I actually married a guy?" Misaki said in somewhat shock.

" _We married a perverted alien,"_ Future Misaki thought.

"What went wrong? If I married some guy I must've really loved him. What went wrong?" Misaki wondered.

"Four things went wrong. Aiko. Tora. Understanding. Forgiveness. That's why I want to change it all. Do your best to ignore a guy with the name Takumi Usui."

"Is he your husband in-wait!" Misaki yelled when the future her disappeared. "What the hell was that?"

Misaki sat on the bed thinking about what the future Misaki said. "Tora, Aiko, understanding, forgiveness and Takumi Usui. Why did they make me want to change my future so much?"

She didn't spend too much time thinking about it as the room went black.

* * *

 _ **The end of this prologue. How was it? If you liked it please Fav follow and review your thoughts. Over these past 2 years what has been your fav one shot/ story of mine. I'm curious to know.**_

 _ **Until till next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Chapter 1 ~_

* * *

 _I could remember the first time we met. How much I wanted to beat the hell out of him. Now I wish we never bumped into each other. It was the start of us running into each other by fate._

" _Misaki listen to me!"_

" _Why should I? You never loved me!"_

"And now the journey begins," Misaki whispered in her room packing books into her bag.

It had been a month since she got accepted into college and a month since her mom found her unconscious in her room. Her mother said she woke up stuttering about herself from the future. Minako, her mother thought she was just dreaming, but it all felt so real for Misaki. She remembered every part of that dream. It was too realistic to be fake but when has anyone ever heard of someone time travelling? That didn't make sense. It must have been a dream but Misaki couldn't truly believe it still.

For a whole month she tried to figure out what really happened. She passed out in her room which meant something happened. That fact she couldn't ignore. Why did she pass out? She was perfectly fine in the morning. She couldn't remember anything which occurred after she passed out but only meeting herself from the future. It was strange but she no longer had time to think about it as today is her first day at college.

Misaki was excited. To be honest, she never thought she would make it. Her family couldn't afford to send her to college but somehow she received a scholarship. Still, she has to work a part time job. Misaki felt it was her duty to be the breadwinner for the house seeing as her mother wasn't able to and she wanted her younger sister, Suzuna to worry only about school.

"I can do this," Misaki said to herself, fist pumping the air. She picked up her bag and looked into her mirror.

On her mirror laid a sticky note which read. _Takumi. Aiko. Tora. Understanding. Forgiveness._ Misaki stared at it for a while before she shook her head and turned away from the mirror. She was ready to start her day.

When Misaki got into the kitchen, Minako and Suzuna were standing there holding out a bag of food for her.

"Good morning sis. We know you want to leave early so we packed your breakfast to go," Suzuna said handing her the breakfast.

Misaki's eyes watered a little. "Thank you!"

"Have a great day," Minako told her oldest daughter.

"I will!" Misaki waved goodbye to her family. She picked out the food items in the bag as she exited her front door and began to eat her breakfast on her way to school.

To get to school, Misaki just had to take a bus for five minutes then she can walk the rest of the way.

Misaki sat in a bus seat looking out the window as she passed the buildings. Suddenly, she spotted a familiar face as the bus was going by. It was the same woman from a month ago. Misaki quickly stood up shocking the other passengers as she looked out the window. The bus was too far away for her to go back.

"What the heck is happening?" She asked herself not understanding this whole situation one bit. The person looked exactly like the woman she saw a month ago but someone can't time travel. Was this a prank?

Misaki sat back in her seat trying to organize her thoughts and understand this better. It was just too confusing. As much as she wanted to know what was happening something deep inside her was saying she should try to ignore it or something bad will happen.

There was a really bad feeling about all of this. If that woman really was her from the future a part of Misaki was trying to warn her about something. That she shouldn't pry too much into what this person wanted. More importantly why Misaki herself wanted to change her own future.

"This doesn't make sense," She mumbled.

The bus came to a halt at Misaki's destination. She stood up and got out right away. She just couldn't shake away the bad feeling. It was just lingering there inside of her.

"Ignore it. Ignore it," She chanted over and over again. She was so lost in her thoughts she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," She apologised then looked into the eyes of a blond, emerald eye male.

"No problem," He told her.

His eyes were really beautiful. Misaki mentally slapped herself to stop looking at his eyes.

"Again I am truly sorry," She said again before walking away.

~ Takumi Pov~

It was the first day of school unfortunately. I just wanted to rest a little bit longer. I felt tired early in the morning. Why did school have to start so early and why on earth did I choose to walk there when the sun is so hot today?

"Too hot," I muttered trying to shade my face from the sun when a raven haired girl bumped into me. I could tell it was an accident. She seemed troubled.

"I'm sorry," She apologised to me and looked into my eyes.

She seemed to be mesmerised by my eyes. Please not another fan girl.

"No problem," I told her.

Now that I really look at her, her eyes were really beautiful. A beautiful color of amber. I mentally slapped myself to stop staring her down.

"Again I am truly sorry," She said again before walking away.

Interesting. I really wanted to get to know more about her surprisingly. It was a first time for me to be curious about someone. It seemed like luck was on my side as she walked the same path to the college I go to. I watched as she walked in front of me.

"Way to be a stalker," I said to myself.

She looked a little lost just like everyone else. Maybe I should go over and try to help her but then again I don't know much about this place so I just stood and watched her from afar.

Very much like a stalker. I watched her look around trying to find her way. Okay maybe this was enough. I had to find my classes now too. I was about to turn away but then I saw this amber eye girl slowly moving to walk past me. I looked at her every movement.

"Takumi!"

Someone called my name disrupting the moment. I looked around and see my long time friend Aiko running towards me.

"Aiko," I greeted her back and also noticed the amber eye girl stopped right beside me and looked shocked.

"Takumi!"

Another voice said my name and I knew it was none other than Tora.

"Tiger-kun,"Aiko teased Tora beside me.

"My name is Tora dammit," He yelled getting upset.

Besides the two of them I wondered what was wrong with the amber eye girl. She was just standing there looking at the three of us in shock.

~ Normal Pov~

Misaki was trying to find her way to her class but was lost. She seemed to have walked past her class and didn't even realise it. She had to go back the way she came. She turned around looking at a map of the campus when she heard someone yell the name Takumi.

Her head shot up to look at the person in which that name belonged too and saw the guy from earlier. It surprised her because she thought about the Takumi she had on her sticky note but that was just a coincidence until she heard the other names Aiko and Tora being called. This was not just a coincidence right?

"You," She pointed towards Takumi. "What's your last name?"

Takumi was stunned she had asked him a question but happily replied, "Usui."

He watched as the girl's eyes widened. "And your name is?"

"Misaki, Misaki Ayuzawa and this is crazy," Misaki whispered. She took one last look at Takumi and his friends before deciding in her mind. " _I...will do my best to stay away from these people."_

Without saying anything else Misaki left Takumi. While she had plans of not wanting to get to know him, Takumi on the other hand was very interested in her.

~ Future Misaki Pov~

I mentally cursed watching them all meet each other. I did not want this to happen but hopefully she will consider my words and stay away from them. She is me after all.

As I watched them meet each other I knew this was just the beginning to everything falling apart. They didn't meet each other the same way I met Takumi before but they did run into each other on the same day, at the exact same time. Looking at Takumi I could tell he was already interested. A little quicker than before. This was not good but there was nothing else I could do. We have got a second chance and hopefully this time things will be right.

A tear slipped from eye as I felt my body slowly disappearing. "So time finally caught up with me huh," I smiled watching the scene before me with myself and Takumi. "Please don't die this time-"

* * *

 _ **The end of chapter one. So future Misaki is officially gone now but that text at the top is from like a diary she had. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts. More updates for other stories are on the way~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_~ Chapter 2~_

* * *

 _He always brought smiles upon my face. Thanks to him I've met people who I've called my friends but those people were the cause of our downfall._

" _Why don't you just admit it Takumi?"_

" _No."_

' _Okay. This was completely real now. What are the odds in which I would meet a guy with the name Takumi? I'm going crazy. I'm going crazy. Why was this happening to me? Okay, calm down. Let's not got full lunatic. All I had to do was stay away from him and his friends for the next three years right. Easier said than done,'_ Misaki thought as she walked on to her first class.

Misaki was quite curious about the whole situation. She never considered getting married and Takumi didn't come off as the type of guy she would marry. To be honest he looked like a player. They seemed totally different at first glance. Nothing in common but then again she was judging a book by it's cover. She had to stop overthinking it because the more she got curious the more she would become interested in Takumi.

She shook her head trying to get rid of all the thoughts which were flooding in.

"Oh, there it is!" She said realising she was about to past her first class. She entered the room which was filled with many students chatting with one another, making friends already. Misaki decided to sit at a table in the middle of the classroom. She didn't have someone sharing the table with her yet.

Misaki began to unpack her bags quickly before the teacher came in so she would be prepared. She was so focused on getting all her things together she didn't notice a familiar blond male taking a sit beside her.

"Hi!" The person said.

"Hi! Nice to-" She stopped short once she realised it was none other than Takumi Usui. "Why are you here?"

He glanced down at his timetable. "English for academic purposes? Am I in the wrong room?"

"No it's just. Why are you next to me?" She questioned looking around to see if there was another table for her to sit at.

"Well we met earlier and I thought it would be nice to sit together Misaki Ayuzawa," He smiled.

"This is bad," She muttered.

"The other seats are now taken so maybe I should sit without a table?" Takumi asked ready to move his chair.

"No it's fine," Misaki stopped him. "Let's just focus on our work."

"Did I do something to offend you Misaki? If so I apologi-"

"No! I just. Has something weird happened to you recently. Has someone talked to you?" Misaki wondered. Maybe the same thing happened to him.

Takumi shook his head. "No."

"I see. Never mind."

"Has something weird happened to you Misaki?"

Misaki stared at Takumi for a few seconds before looking away. "Let's just say I got a warning to stay away from something that was possibly good. I don't know."

Takumi thought about it. "Maybe other than staying away from it you should try to fix whatever went wrong. You don't want to lose something good without a fight right?"

"Right," Misaki agreed now going into to deep thought.

"Good morning class my name is…."

* * *

 **~0~**

* * *

"I'll finish up the lecture here for today. Be sure to read the article I posted for next class."

"So Misaki would you like to go get something to ea-"

"No," Misaki answered before he could finish.

"You know, you're not helping me feel like I didn't do something to make you angry with me. Just be honest with me since we're going to see each other around often," Takumi pleaded. He couldn't drop the feeling like he did something without realising it.

"I'm sorry if I sounded rude but maybe it could've been that I don't want to hang out right now or what if I really don't like you. Why does it matter?"

"Because I like you," Takumi responded mentally laughing at her jaw dropping reaction. "I'm kidding Misaki. I just think we could be friends. Nothing more than the friends level."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart. One friend here at school would be nice right. I assume you don't know anyone yet?" Takumi was hoping she would consider being his friend.

"Okay. A friendship wouldn't hurt. I'll go with you," She concluded. _There's no problem if there's nothing beyond a friendship. I don't want to not know at least one person here._

"I'll lead the way then," Takumi smiled applauding himself on the inside. He knew from first glance Misaki was a very interesting girl he wanted to know more about. She seemed different from most people he had met. "My friends will be there too so you'll be meeting even more people."

"Great."

…..

"Takumi!" Aiko waved exciting seeing him approaching the table where she and Tora sat at the small cafe located in the school. "Takumi and a friend," She whispered noticing a girl was also with him.

"Surprising," Tora smirked. "He finally picked someone to flirt with."

"That's not funny Tora," Aiko muttered angrily.

"It's not funny because it's a fact and there goes your broken heart."

"Misaki these are my friends Aiko and Tora, Tora and Aiko meet Misaki," Takumi introduced everyone.

Misaki smiled slightly remembering those names. "Hi! Nice to meet you."

"Same," Tora said.

"Likewise," Aiko responded. "So, Takumi isn't this the girl from this morning? If you don't mind me asking, why are you two together?"

"We have a english together," Misaki spoke up. She didn't want them getting the wrong idea.

"First class, first new friend. Thought it'd be nice to introduce her to more people," Takumi stated looking at the small menu card in front of him.

"I hope we can get to know each other mor-"

Takumi interrupted Tora from getting closer to Misaki by hitting his hand away, very hard.

"You might want to stay away from him Misaki," Takumi warned her. "He has a thing for fooling around."

"I'm offended," Tora replied. "I prefer to say I mingle."

"Well then she'll just be friends with me and Aiko, right Aiko?" Takumi asked his friend who seemed to be unusually silent.

"Huh? Oh yes," She answered softly. "Let's get to know each other well," She told Misaki who smiled in response and said "Okay."

' _What's so bad about these people?'_ Misaki wondered.

* * *

 **~ Misaki's home~**

* * *

"You're home early Misaki. How was the first day?" Minako Ayuzawa asked her daughter when she saw Misaki walk through the door.

"Hi mom! It was great. I made some new friends already," Misaki replied placing her bag in a chair.

"Great! Then this is perfect. I bought you a journal so you can put your school experience in here to look back upon," Minako told Misaki placing a blue book on the counter.

"Thank you but I'm not sure I'll have much to write about."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've been sick recently (Still am) but I'm able to update now. I haven't read the manga Orange so this won't be like that manga. I got this idea watching the kdrama Tomorrow with you which had time travelling. More updates coming shortly. Be sure to vote in the maid sama awards. How was this chapter? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until Next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


End file.
